Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:User Rights Requests
• This is the request page for user rights. It contains all the positions available in the administration. If you feel like or a user you wish to nominate fits the requirements needed for a certain position, fill in the form down below. But first, please check on the table showing how many seats are currently vacant for each position. Requirements Administrator These are the qualifications for an administrator: *Must be an active user of the wiki. *Must have good quantity and quality of edits in the wiki. *Must be a trusted user of the wiki. *Must have good conduct in the wiki. *Must have good judgement in the wiki. *Must assist other users with questions or inquires. *Must not show any favoritism. *Must have no history of serious blocks. *Must have no history of serious bans on chat. *Must follow the local policies and guidelines. Chat Moderator These are the qualifications for a chat moderator: *Must be an active user of the wiki. *Must be an active user of *Must be a trusted user of the wiki. *Must have good conduct in the wiki. *Must have good judgement in the wiki. *Must not show any favoritism. *Must have no history of serious blocks. *Must have no history of serious bans on chat. *Must enforce the local chat policy. Discussions Moderator These are the qualifications for a discussions moderator: *Must be an active user of the wiki. *Must be an active user in blogs and in the forums. *Must be a trusted user of the wiki. *Must have good conduct in the wiki. *Must have good judgement in the wiki. *Must not show any favoritism. *Must have no history of serious blocks. *Must enforce the local blog policy and forum policy. Rollbacker These are the qualifications for a rollbacker: *Must be an active user of the wiki. *Must have good quantity and quality of edits in the wiki. *Must be a trusted user of the wiki. *Must have good conduct in the wiki. *Must have good judgement in the wiki. *Must assist other users with questions or inquires. *Must have no history of serious blocks. *Must have no history of serious bans on chat. *Must follow the local policies and guidelines. Procedure This is the procedure in requesting for user rights: Step 1: Check for any available positions in the page. If there are no available position, please apply some other time. If there is an available position, proceed to the next step. Step 2: Read the requirements for the position you wish to apply. If you are not qualified, you may not proceed to the next step. If you are qualified, proceed to the next step. Step 3: Fill up the form below and place it in the correct section under "Current Requests". If you are applying for chat moderator, please include your timezone in the location section of the form. Step 4: Publish your form and wait for an active administrator to review your request. If your request has been approved, your status will be elevated soon. If your request has not been approved, do not be discourage and try again next time. Request Form Please fill up the form truthfully and honestly. Current Requests Administrator : Hey there! Actually you were the few people I was eyeing for the position. ٩(º౪º๑)۶ You have the skills and the drive but I need you to do something for me. I need you to interact more with other users. Get to know the people who you might be serving. So far, most of your talkpage conversation is with me. (๑´•ω • `๑) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:28, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Of course, I understand completely. I shall work on that then! FutureCyborg18 (talk) 16:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat Moderator Discussions Moderator 07:05, September 27, 2015 (UTC) }} : Be more active in forum again Arvee then I'll consider. <(￣︶￣)> [[User:Cinnamon sugar| '''Cinnamon Sugar' ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Uguhh--! I-I knew you were gonna say that haha. But of course, I shall! 11:41, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Get on with it Arvee. (•̀⌄•́) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:31, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Rollbacker Category:Site administration Category:Requests